Labeled
by davis-baker
Summary: Brooke Davis has always been given different labels throughout her life. Brooke centric. BL. STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ONE SHOT!


**A/N - Okay, this is a bit different from what I usually write but I thought I'd take a risk. Lemme know what you think.**

**READ! ENJOY! REVIEW!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Labeled -

_Summary: Brooke Davis has always been given different labels throughout her life. Brooke centric. BL. _

"And then the prince and princess lived happily ever after. The end...So, how'd I do?"

"Well," The seven-year-old girl dragged out the word, "Your princess voice wasn't as good as mommy's, but it'll do." She giggled. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Brookie?"

"Am I a princess? Like the princess in the story?"

"Of course you are. You'll always be daddy's princess."

Brooke Davis was always her father's princess. Was that why he'd left she and her mother a year later?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my god it's so cute, Brooke."

"I know." Eight-year-old Brooke boasted as she admired the silver charm bracelet that had found place on her wrist. It was a small silver bracelet that was adorned with three princess charms. Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White. "Mommy got it for me when she went on a business trip to California."

The other end of the lunch table was filled with her third-grade classmates who rolled their eyes.

"Ugh, she is such a snob."

"Tell me about it. I hate her."

It was from then on she would be known as Brooke Davis, the snob.

At first she thought it was a compliment.

"_Peyton, don't worry. I don't have a problem with it. They're just jealous of all the pretty things I have." The small girl said as she rolled her eyes. _

But a few weeks later she realized being called a snob was everything but nice. She went home one day, her mother as usual was absent. She brushed past her nanny and ran into her room. She cried for hours into her pink, plush pillow. She was no longer daddy's little princess but a snob.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She walked in the halls of Tree Hill Junior High. Peyton who was right by her side tried telling Brooke to ignore the laughing eighth graders who kept staring at the brunette.

"How do they all know?" She groaned as she finally reached her locker. She was not surprised when she found a piece of looseleaf paper taped on her locker that had 'WHORE' written across it in big, bubbly letters.

"I dunno, Brooke." Fourteen-year-old Peyton shrugged and gave her friend a sympathetic frown. "Everyone was at the pre-graduation party."

Brooke Davis, fourteen, no longer a virgin.

"But I didn't...it wasn't..." She was at loss for words. "He raped me, Peyton."

"I know. I know. It'll be okay." The blonde said softly as she draped an arm over her best friend.

It was then Brooke realized that she would rather be called the snob from the third grade then whore or slut.

But now she was Brooke Davis, the whore.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You look so hot tonight." A tall brunette college senior whispered into highschool sophomore, Brooke's ear.

"You're not looking too bad yourself." She slurred with a giggle then sent a wink his way.

She'd consumed alcohol. A lot of it in the past hour that she'd crashed some frat party.

Not before long, their lips crashed upon one another and things were getting heated.

Once Brooke entered highschool her label of 'whore' had been long gone. Well, it's not like she had become more reserved or anything, but people found this teenage Brooke to be one of the hottest girls in school. She didn't care that she'd let boys walk over her, as Peyton informed her. The guys found it hot, so why not?

She was Brooke Davis, the hottie of the school.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're beautiful, pretty girl." Lucas whispered into her ear. She smiled and didn't say a word.

Pretty girl. It had become Lucas' special name for her. It was a different name from the ones she'd become accustomed too in the past. But this was better. Better by so much.

Brooke Davis was Lucas Scott's pretty girl.

But then he cheated on her with her best friend. And he made her feel pathetic and _ugly. _

No longer was 'pretty girl' significant to her. It had become just the same as the rest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I do." She said. And not too long after she looked at her left ring finger and there it was. A wedding ring. She'd married Lucas Scott and was now no longer Brooke Davis, but Brooke Scott.

She, Brooke _Scott,_ was now Lucas Scott's wife. Wife. A new name she could be called. Hopefully it'd have better meaning than the rest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And then the prince and princess lived happily ever after. The end...So, how'd I do?"

"Well," The seven-year-old girl dragged out the word. "Your princess voice wasn't as good as mommy's, but it'll do." She giggled. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Ava?"

"Am I a princess? Like the princess in the story?"

"Of course you are. You'll always be daddy's princess." The father smiled down at his beaming daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Brooke Scott secretly stood outside her daughter's bedroom door admiring the father-daughter moment that was going on.

She, Brooke Scott, was now a mother. She smiled. Mother. Definitely has a ring to it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Okay, so it's a bit weird. Different from what I usually write. But I hope it was good. I whipped it up in like twenty minutes so please excuse any mistakes that hadn't caught my eye during my re-read. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks, Melissa**


End file.
